Behemoth
Behemoth, also dubbed Titanus Behemoth, is a prehistoric giant mammoth-ground sloth created by Legendary Pictures that appears in Legendary's 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, as a minor Titan eventually bowing to Godzilla. Name Behemoth's name likely refers to the Biblical use, where the "Behemoth" is a giant land animal often interpreted as a mammoth, created by God as a demonstration of power. It may also be referring to the primary definition of "behemoth", a huge and monstrous creature. Behemoth's other name, Mapinguary, is an ape-sloth Bigfoot-like cryptid in South American folklore with mammoth fur - Behemoth resembles this, but with tusks, and without the one eye or second mouth on his stomach that the Mapinguary has. It is strongly implied that sightings of the Mapinguary in South America are actually sightings of Behemoth, which is why the locals call him Mapinguary. Design Appearance Behemoth resembles a prehistoric ground sloth with large, curled tusks resembling those of a mammoth, knuckle-walking in a way reminiscent to that of a gorilla. He seems to be white and brown in colour, and is covered in mammoth fur, while his head is that of a mammoth without a trunk. Behemoth also has a row of small flat spines running down his back. The ends of his forelimbs are tipped with broad fingers bearing very large claws, with the hindlimbs being stouter for weight bearing; due to this, Behemoth is capable of standing on his hindlimbs. Portrayal It is believed that Behemoth is portrayed through CGI and keyframe animation, although the portrayal is currently undefined. Behemoth moves slowly and heavily like a mammoth, walking like a gorilla, but he has been shown to be capable of charging with enough force to demolish buildings in his path in the manner of an elephant. Roar In the novelization of Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Behemoth roars. It is unknown if he does so in the movie itself. History ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters In ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters, Behemoth is contained and monitored in Monarch Outpost 58, in a cavern in the Tingua Preserve, Brazil, designated "Titanus Behemoth" (although he is known to the locals as Mapinguary). After his file is briefly examined by Mark Russell, Behemoth is woken by the calls of his new alpha, Ghidorah, and he, along with the other Titans (excluding Godzilla, Mothra, and Kong), is sent to hunt, moving as a pack. Behemoth rams into buildings, demolishing them with his tusks. Acting on Ghidorah's orders, Behemoth later makes his way to Boston, but is incapable of moving quickly enough to arrive in time to help his alpha, and so arrives to see Godzilla having killed Ghidorah. Behemoth follows Rodan in bowing to Godzilla, his new alpha, and news reports later mention that Behemoth is having a positive impact on the environment, including the Amazon deforested regions, due to his feces being an effective fertilizer. Abilities Durability Behemoth's fur is essentially fireproof, as fire cannot burn on it. Very little of the heat from the fire actually affects Behemoth's skin, which makes it merely a nuisance. Strength and Combat Behemoth can use his strong and sharp tusks to destroy buildings with ease. When standing on his hind legs, he can also attack enemies with the claws on his front limbs. Trivia *The outpost Behemoth is contained in, Monarch Outpost 58, may be a reference to the 1958 Toho film Varan, in a similar way to how Rodan and Mothra's Outposts are references to the years of the films they first appeared in. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Novels *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju